Keeper of the Lost Cities
by Destiny's Flower
Summary: Twelve year old Ally Dawson has a secret. She is a Telepath, and has the unique ability to hear the thoughts of everyone around her - something's she's never known how to explain, and has made her and outcast. But everything changes the day she meets Austin a mysterious boy who also reads minds. She discovers that staying where she is will only put her in great danger
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Twelve-year-old Ally Dawson has a secret. She is a Telepath, and has a unique ability to hear the thoughts os everybody around her - something that she's never known how to explain, and has made her an outcasted, even in her own family. But everything changes the day she meets Austin, a mysterious boy who appears out of nowhere and also reads minds. She discovers there's somewhere where she ****_does_**** belong, and staying where she is will put her in grave danger. **

**In the blink of an eye, Ally is forced to leave behind everything and start a new life in a place thats vastly different from her has new rules and skills to learn, and not everyone is thrilled with her "homecoming." There are secrets buried deep in Ally's memory, secrets that other people would desperately want.**

**Would even kill for...(Based on the book Keeper of the Lost Cities by Shannon Messenger)**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm Beware the Frozen Heart here with my first Austin and Ally story! I originally wanted to do this as a Kickin' it story but then I changed my mind because I thought that it would be better as an A&A story. And just to let you guys know that I'm going to be uploading another story but once i've finished with my Lemonade Mouth story i'd appreciate it if you guys read it it's just the book in story version. So anyway this chapter's pretty short but it's only going to be the preference. And here are the characters for this story**

**Ally - Sophie**

**Austin - Fitz**

**Dex - Dez **

**Alden- Mike**

**Della - Mimi**

**Grady - Lester**

**Edaline - Penny **

**Well that's it for this chapter more characters will be posted as they appear in the book well enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Keeper of the Lost Cities they both belong to Disney and Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

Blurry, fractured memories swarmed through Ally's mind but she couldn't piece them together. She tried opening her eyes and found only darkness. Something roughed pressed against her wrist and ankles, refusing to let her move.

A wave of cold rushed through her as the horrifying realization dawned

_She was a hostage._

A cloth across her lips stifled her cry for help, and a sedative's sweet aroma stung her nose when she inhaled, making her head spin.

Were they going to kill her?

Would the Black Swan really destroy their own creation?

What was the point of Project Moonlark, then? What was the point of the Everblaze?

The drug lulled her toward a dreamless oblivion, but she fought back - clinging to the one memory that could shine a tiny spot of light in the thick, inky haze. A pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes.

Austin's eyes.** (A/N: I know I know Austin's eyes aren't blue their brown but I couldn't find a way to keep his eyes the same while changing the story only Ally has brown eyes here.) **Her first friend in her new life. Her first friend ever.

Maybe is she hadn't noticed that day in the museum, none of this would have happened.

No. She knew it'd been to late even then. The white fires were already burning - curving towards her city and filling the sky with sticky, sweet smoke.

The spark before the blaze.

* * *

**Well that was shorter than I thought it would be but i'm going to be posting the first chapter soon so look out for it. Remember to read and review and look out for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh you guys I am so sorry that I took a long time to get this chapter up but my teacher wanted to borrow my Keeper of the Lost Cities book when she saw me reading the second book during class so I didn't have time to finish this chapter. But here it is hope you enjoy the first official chapter of Keeper of the Lost cities. *Blows noise maker*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Keeper or the Lost Cities their both owned by Disney and Shannon Messenger.**

* * *

"MISS DAWSON!" Mr. Sweeny's nasal voice cut through Ally's blaring music as she yanked her earbuds out by the cords. "Have you decided that you're too smart to pay attention this afternoon."

Ally forced her eyes opened. She tried not wince as the bright fluorescents reflected off the vivid blue walls of the museum, amplifying the throbbing headache she was hiding. "No Mr. Sweeney," she mumbled, shrinking under the glares of her now staring classmates.

She pulled her shoulder-length chestnut hair around her face, wishing she could hide behind it. This was exactly the kind of attention she went out of her way to avoid. Why she wore dull colors and lurked in the back, blocked by the other kids who were at least a foot taller than her. It was the only way to survive as a twelve-year-old high school senior.

"Then perhaps you can explain why you were listening to your iPod instead of following along?" Mr. Sweeney held up her earbuds like they were evidence in a crime. Though to him, they probably were. He dragged Ally's class to the Natural History Museum in Miami Park, assuming his students would be excited about the all-day field trip. He didn't seem to realize that that unless the giant dinosaur replicas came to life and started eating people, no one cared.

Ally tugged out a loose eyelash - a nervous habit - and stared at her feet. there was no way to make Mr. Sweeney understand why she needed the music to cancel the noise. He couldn't even _hear_ the noise.

Chatter from dozen of tourist echoed off the fossil-lined walls and splashed around the cavernous room. But their mental voices were the real problem.

Scattered, disconnected pieces of thoughts broadcast straight into Ally's brain - like being in a room with hundreds of TVs blaring differendishonest at the same time. they sliced into her consciousness, leaving sharp pains in their wake.

She was a freak.

It'd been her secret - her burden - since she fell and hit her head when she was five years old. she'd tried blocking the noise. tried ignoring it. Nothing helped. and she could never tell anyone. They wouldn't understand.

"Since you've decided that you're above this lecture, why don't you give it?" Mr. Sweeney asked. He pointed to the enormous orange dinosaur with a duckbill in the center of the room. "Explain to the class how the Lambeosarys differs from the other dinosaurs we've studied.

Ally repressed a sight as her mind flashed to an image of the information card in front of the display. She'd glanced at it when they entered the museum, and her photographic memory recorded every detail. As she recited the facts, Mr. Sweeney's face twisted into a scowl, and she could hear her classmates'thoughts grown increasingly sour. They weren't exactly fans of their resident child prodigy. They called her Curvebuster.

She finished her answer, and Mr. Sweeney grumbled something that sound like "know it all" as he stalked off to the exhibit in the next room over. Ally didn't follow. The thin walls separating the the two rooms didn't block the noise, but they muffled it. She grabbed what little relief she could.

"Nice job superfreak,"Garwin Chang - a boy wearing a T-shirt that said BACK OFF! I'M GONNA FART - sneered as he showed past her to join their classmates. "Maybe they'll write another article about you 'Child Prodigy Teaches Class About the Lame-o-saurus.'"

Garwin was still bitter Yale had offered her a full scholarship. His rejection letter had arrived a few weeks before.

Not that Ally was allowed to go.

Here parents said it was too much attention, too much pressure, and she was too young. End of discussion.

So she'd be attending the much closer, much smaller University of Miami next year - a fact some annoying reporter found newsworthy enough to post in the local paper the day before - CHILD PRODGY CHOOSES CITY COLLEGE OVER IVY LEAGUE- complete with her senior photo. Her parents freaked when they found it. "Freaked" wasn't even a strong enough word. More than half of their rules were to help Ally "avoid unnecessary attention." Front page articles were pretty much their worst nightmare. They'd even called the newspaper to complain.

The editor seemed as unhappy as they were. The story was run in place of an article on the arsonist terrorizing the city - and they were still trying to figure out how the mistake had happened. Bizarre fires with white-hot flames and smoke that smelled like burnt sugar took priority over everything. Especially a story about an unimportant little girl most people went out of their way to ignore.

Or, they used to.

Across the museum, Ally caught sight of a tall, blonde haired boy reading yesterday's newspaper with the embarrassing black and white photo of her on the front. Then he looked up and stared straight at her.

She'd never seen eyes that particular shade of blue before - teal, like the smooth piece of of sea glass she's found on the beach - and they were so bright they glittered. Something flickered across his expression when he caught her gaze. Disappointment?

Before she could decide what to make of it, he shrugged off the display he'd been leaning against and closed the distance between them.

The smile he flashed belonged on a movie screen, and Ally's heart did a weird fluttery thing.

"Is this you?" He asked, pointing to the picture.

Ally nodded, feeling tounged-tied. he was probably fifteen and by far the cutest boy she'd ever seen. So why was he talking to her?

"I thought so." He squinted at the picture, then back at her. "I didn't realize you're eyes were brown."

"Uh...yeah," she said, bony sure what to say. "Why?

He shrugged. "No reason."

Something felt off about the conversation, but she couldn't figure out what it was. And she couldn't place his accent (**A/N: Yes Austin will have an accent here). **Kind of British, but different somehow. Crisper? Which bothered her - but she didn't know why.

"Are you in this class?" She asked, wishing she could suck the words back as soon as they left her mouth. Of course he wasn't in her class. She'd never seen him before. She wasn't used to talking to boys - especially cute boys - and it made her brain a little mushy.

His perfect smile returned as he told her, "No." Then he pointed to the hulking greenish figure they were standing in front of. An Albertosaurus, in all it's giant, lizardseque glory. "Tell me something. Do you _really_ think that's what they looked like? It's a little absurd, isn't it?"

"Not really," Ally said trying to see what he saw. It looked like a small T. rex: big mouth, sharp teeth, ridiculously short arms. Seemed find to her. "Why? What do you think they looked liked?"

He laughed. "Never mind. I'll let you get back to your class. It was nice to meet you, Ally."

He turned to leave just as two classes of kindergartners barreled into the fossil exhibit. The crushing wave of screamong voices was enough to knock Ally back a step. But their mental voices were a whole other realm of pain.

Kids' thoughts were stinging, high-pitched needles - and so many at once was like an angry porcupine attacking her brain. Ally closed her eyes as her hand darTed to her head, rubbing her temples to ease the stabbings in her she remembered she wasn't alone.

She glanced around to see if anyone noticed her reaction and locked eyes with the boy. His hands were at his forehead, and his face wore the same pained expression she imagined she'd had only a few seconds before.

"Did you just...hear that?" he asked, his voice hushed.

She felt the blood drain from her face.

He couldn't mean...

It had to be th screaming kids. They created plenty of racket on their own. Shrieks and squeals and giggles, plus sixty or so individual voices chattering away.

Voices.

She gasped and took another step back as her brain solved her earlier problem.

She could hear the thoughts of everyone in the room. But she couldn't hear the boy's distinct, accented voice unless he was speaking.

His mind was totally and completely silent.

She didn't know that was possible.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

His eyes widened. "You did - didn't you?" He moved closer, leaning in to whisper. "Are you a Telepath?"

She flinched. The word made her asking itched.

And her reaction gave her away.

"You are! I can't believe it," he whispered.

Ally backed toward the exit. She wasn't allowed to reveal her secret to a goal stranger.

"It's okay," he said, holding out his hands as he moved closer, like she was some sort of wild animal he was trying to calm. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm one too."

Ally froze.

"My name's Austin," he added, stepping closer still.

She studied his face, searching for some signs that this was all part of a joke.

"I'm not joking." he said, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

_Maybe he did._

She wobbled on her feet.

She'd spent the past seven years wishing she could find someone else like her - someone who could do what she could. Now that she'd found him, she felt like the world had tilted sideways.

He grabbed her arms to steady her. "It's okay Ally. I'm here to help you. We've been looking for you for twelve years."

_Twelve years_? And what did he mean by "we"?

Better question: What did he want with her?

The walls closed in and the room started to spin.

_Air_.

She needed air.

She jerked away and bolted through the door, stumbling as her shaky legs found their rhythm.

She sucked in giant breaths as she ran down the stairs in front of the museum. The smoke from the fires burned her lungs and white bits of ash flew in her face, but she ignored them. She wanted as much space between her and the strange boy as possible.

"Ally, come back!" Austin shouted behind her.

She picked up her pace as she ran through the courtyard at the base of the steps, past the wide fountain and over the grassy knolls to the sidewalk. No one got in her way - everyone was inside because of the poor air quality. But she could still hear his footsteps gaining on her.

"Wait," Austin called. "You don't have to be afraid."

She ignores him, pouring all her energy into her sprint and fighting urge to glance over her shoulder to see how far back he was. She made it halfway through a sidewalk before the sound of screeching tires reminded her she hasn't looked both ways.

Her head turned and she locked eyes with a terrified driver struggling to stop his car before it plowed right over her.

She was going to die.

* * *

**Phew! Okay that took a lot out of me. I'm so sorry again you guys that I didn't update sooner but like I said that my teacher wanted to borrow the book. But don't worry I'll probably have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow and I also have a four day weekend coming up so that'll give me enough time to write at least two more chapters. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**

**Beware the Frozen Heart Signing Off**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm two weeks late! Sorry Sorry Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Keeper of the Lost Cities their both owned by Disney and Shannon Mesenger**

* * *

The next second was a blur.

The car swerved right - missing Ally by inches - then jumped the curb and sideswiped a streetlight. The heavy steel lantern cracked from its base and plummeted toward Ally.

_No!_

It was her only thought as her instinct took over.

Her hand shot in the air, her mind pulling strength from somewhere deep in her gut and pushing it out through her fingertips. She felt the force collide with the falling lantern, gripping on like it was an extension of her arm.

As the dust settled she looked up, and gasped.

The bright blue lantern floated above her, somehow held up by her mind. It didn't even feel heavy, though she was sure it weighed a ton.

"Put it down," a familiar, accented voice warned, bringing her our of her trance.

She shrieked and dropped her arm without streetlight hurtled toward them.

"Watch out!" Austin shouted, yanking her out of the way a split second before the lantern crashed to the ground. The force of the impact knocked them over, and they tumbled to the sidewalk. Austin's body broke her fall as she landed across his chest.

Time seemed to stop.

She stared into his eyes - eyes that were now stretched as wide as they can go - trying to sort out the flurry of thoughts and questions swirling around her head to find something coherent.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"I have no idea." She sat up, replaying the past few seconds in her mind. Nothing made sense.

"We need to get out of here," Austin warned, pointing to the driver who was staring at them like he'd witness a miracle.

"He saw," she gasped, feeling her chest tighten with panic.

Austin pulled her to her as he got up. "Come on, let's get out of sight."

She was to overwhelmed to figure out a plan of her own, so she didn't resist when he dragged her down the street.

"Which way?" he asked when they reached the first intersection.

She didn't want to be alone with him, so she pointed north, toward the Miami strip mall, where there was sure to be a crowd - even during a firestorm. They took off running, though no one was following, and for the first time in her life, Ally missed hearing thoughts. She had no idea what Austin wanted - and it changed everything. Her mind ran through terrifying scenarios, most of which involved government agents throwing her into dark vans to run experiments on her. She watched the road, ready to bolt at the first sign of anything suspicious.

They reached the mall's massive parking lot, and Ally relaxed when she saw people outside, milling around their cars. Nothing would happen with so many witnesses. She slowed her pace to walk.

"What do you want?" she asked when she caught her breath.

"I'm here to help you I promise."

His voice sounded sincere. Didn't make it easier to believe him though.

"Why were you looking for me?" She tugged out a loose eye-lash more than a little afraid of the answer.

He opened his mouth, then hesitated. "I'm not sure if i'm supposed to tell you."

"How am I supposed to trust you if you won't answer my questions?"

He considered that for a second. "Okay fine - but I don't know much. My father sent me to find you. We've been looking for a specific girl your age, and I was supposed to observe and report back to him, like always. I wasn't supposed to talk to you." He frowned, like he was disappointed with himself. "I just couldn't figure you out. You don't make sense."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"it means your...different from what I expected. Your eyes really threw me off."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" She touched her eyelids, suddenly self-conscious.

"We all have blue eyes. So when I saw them, I figured we had the wrong girl again. But we didn't." He looked at her with something like awe. "You're really one of us."

She stopped and held up her hands. "Whoa. Hang on. What do you mean, 'one of us'?"

He glanced over his shoulder, frowning when he spotted a crowd of fanny-pack-wearing tourist within earshot. He pulled her toward a deserted corner of the parking lot, ducking behind a dark green minivan.

"Okay - there's no easy way to explain this, so I'm just going to say it. We're not human Ally."

For a second she was to stunned too speak. Then a hysterical laugh escaped her lips. "Not human," she repeated, shaking her head. "Riiiiiight."

"Where are you going?" he asked as she moved toward the exit of the beach.

"You're insane - and i'm insane for trusting you." She kicked the hot sand as she stomped away.

"I'm telling the truth," he called. "Just think for a minute, Ally."

The last thing she wanted to do was listen to another word he said, but the plea in his voice made her stop and face him.

"Can humans do this?"

He closed his eyes, and vanished. He was only gone for a second, but it was enough to leave her reeling. She leaned against a car, feeling everything spin around her.

"But I can't do that," she argued, taking deep breaths to clear her head.

"You have no idea what you can do when you set your mind to it. Think of what you did with that pole a few minutes ago."

He seemed so sure - and it almost made sense.

But how could that be.

And if she wasn't human...what was she?

* * *

**I'm two weeks late and leave you guys with a short chapter. And to top it off a cliffhanger also, well I don't think it's that much of a cliffhanger. Sorry to have you guys wait so long I promise i'm working on the new chapter as we speak. Remember review**

**Beware the Frozen Heart Signing Off**


End file.
